Hunter x Hunter x reader
by Valali Girl
Summary: most Hunter x Hunter fanfics just make you part of the story. me I make you a protagonist with your own adventure, past and mental problems. You were bought and sold as an experiment by your mother who got sick of your constant bad behavior. years later you and others escaped joined a tribe and is now taking the hunters exam to be qualify for a dangerous mission.
1. chapter 1

You tie your short boots then fix your black stockings so that they were straight. You ran to the body mirror to look at your outfit. A blue long sleeve shirt and shorts along with your black stockings and brown boots. Your brown curly shoulder length hair and bright green eyes complimented your porcelain like skin. Doing cute poses you giggled and turned around to see a big creature made of stone with green back hair and big eyes big arms but short legs. "so Guardian how do I look?" he smiled and said "like." you smiled back. His vocabulary isn't all that great, so he says things in the best way possible. His name is Guardian because that is what you named him to be but there are more than one guardian. You have three actually with different names Guardian is nice and merciful like a pacifist. So you just assume it was that he is the pacifist with in you. He is you and you are him. You both including your other guardians are the same being. When you feel an emotion they will feel it too, when you are in danger one of them will come out to protect you. Even though you are all the same you all have different personalities that recent to you.

"I'm going to tell papa i'm leaving whether he likes it or not i'm getting that licence." Guardian nodded. He started to glow then faded which made your chest glow. You grabbed your backpack and headed out to the base where you and your new family is. You live in town but you still do work for him. Running threw the cobble stone road you head into the woods. The towns folk know about the base so it's not like it's hidden. Finally making it you ran passing by people you know. You saw a women with a white dress shirt and a long green skirt you call mother. No she is not your real mother but she is the mother hen. You were taken in by these people at a young age only because they are the same as you. No they don't have guardians, they have their own special abilities like the glowing in your chest, they also have one in their chest but different abilities.

"Mama where's Papa?" She looked up from her washing laundry. "He should be in his quarters. Is there something you need sweetie? " You sighed "I'm just gonna tell him i'm off now to take the hunter's exam." she dropped the wet shirt she was scrubbing. "Clem remember what he said, you need to let it go." Every time you hear this it only made you angier. "Why does everyone keep saying that, it pisses me off, aren't you mad too?! They did this to us everyone here in this tribe!" she looked even more worried. "I know that but we don't even know WHO was responsible for it, not only that were worried that you will be caught again and repeat history. What if we can't save you?" You tightened the strap of your backpack. "Then i'll save myself." You turned your heel to the quarters. Your mother wanted to say something but nothing came out. She knew your mind was made up the only person who can change your mind is your papa.

A knock was heard. A huge man with a beard and scars on his arms looked up from his paperwork to the door. "Come in." he said. You inhaled then exhaled, opening the door with the most serious face you could most possibly make. Your father knew what you were doing and what you wanted but he also know that what he said didn't matter to you. "Clementine what is it?" he asked. You opened your mouth then said. "I'm going to the hunter's exam, papa please wish me luck." He got up. "Don't try to stop me, i'm going to stop the trading like it or not!" he walked to you with every word you said, he put a stop towards you then rested a hand to the top of your head. "Eh?" was all you could make out. " You remembered why I renamed you Clementine?" "huh...oh..yeah" you stambered. " You said i'm like a flower that will bloom into a strong, but yet a beautiful women,the warrior you wish you had."

He moved his hand that ruffled your hair. "Right... Clem I know how you feel, if this is what you want then so be it." he went back to his desk. You were about to argue but realized what he said. "wait say what now?" you said confused. He straightened the papers and put the ink pen in the cup with his other pins and pencils. " Did I stutter? I said go and don't come back until you have a hunter's licence. Do I make myself clear, second in command?" You were more than happy to hear those words. "Yes sir I won't let you down!" You ran out to make sure you weren't late for your ship. 'Finally i'm going to take the exam become a hunter and stop more people from becoming what we are!' You made it just in time to make it to the exam. Looking back you can see your two other but not real brothers. You waved and the youngest one waved back. You watched the sea sail as your home got smaller and smaller until it disappeared. You touched your chest 'i'm going to get revenge for everyone's sake and stop people from becoming more victims'. You thought. Don't worry Camille i'll find you and the rest of our siblings


	2. 2

I try to make as short as I can so im sorry if its too short but I hope you like

The last stop has been made, and so far you were nervous not from taking the test no…..from strangers. You didn't think this would bother you, but yet again home had no strangers. You knew everyone on the streets. Feeling a little uncomfortable you went in your backpack and pulled out a book you went back to where you were, chapter thirty two out of fifty. Reading at a fast pace you got to chapter thirty six. You heard the captain yell something about a storm so you marked the page and went into a room with other candidates. Finding a spot in a corner you read again. The ship shifted side by side causing a lot of people to get sea sick. 'What no way the king was killed by his daughter, meh I didn't like her anyway'. You thought. "Here you go mister chew on this it will make you feel better". You heard a little boy talk but it didn't distract you from reaching your goal, the end of the book. You have the second one in your book sack. "Hmmm". Two more left, oh my god I get to finally find out who Uela gets to marry and how her life turns out.

"Hey girl are you death!" yelled the captain. "Huh"? You responded. The captain wants you in his quarters. 'Crap what did I do'? You thought. Marking and closing your book you made it to a room with three other boys. One with dark green hair and the size of a child, one with blond hair about the same age as you, and one with black hair about i'm guessing...uh twenty five. You stood next to the older one looking down to avoid eye contact. So how about you guys tell me your names". Said the captain. "My names Gon". Said the little boy. "Kurapika". Said the blond. "Leorio said the man. The captain looked at you next."My...name is Clementine". You said a little shyly."So tell me all four of you, why do you want to become hunters". Your heart beated fast. 'What? If they knew why I wanted to be a hunter, then i'll be labeled as a freak!. You tried to relax. "I want to become a hunter because my dad is a hunter". You turned your gaze at the younger boy. 'Wait is that really it? I don't think that a real reason, but who am I to judge'. You thought.

"Wait a minute kid you don't have to tell him anything! It's none of his business why were taking the exam." said Lerio. "Why it's not a secret". Said Gon. "He's not a examiner you don't have to say anything. " My reasons are personal". said Kurapika". "Well what about you missy"? "Huh..i um…" You didn't dare to answer. You knew you shouldn't tell everyone about your trade your mother made against you and your other four siblings, at least your real ones. "Huh alright then, hey tell the examiners we have some drop outs". Said the captain. 'What?! But I just got here!'. You thought. "Wait what do you mean?". Said Leorio. "Still haven't figured it out huh, you see the hunter exam has already begun". "It has?" said all three of you. The captain explained that he had the say in so and that no one made the cut.

"So ill ask again, and think carefully this time." Said the captain. Kurapika explained that it was revenge for his clan and that it was the phantom troupe, that's so tragic. You couldn't believe a band of bandits killed everyone he knew. Lerio explained it was for money which made you look at him in disgust. "E-excuse me"? You stuttered. "well of course money can buy everything you could ever want ". He said greedily "If money can only buy you class Leorio". Kurapika commented. "that's miser Leorio to you brat where are your manners". They exchanged a few unpleasant words until Leorio was gonna say something back, but the captain interrupted them. "So what about you girly?" Your heart raced while listening to them you didn't think of a cover up for the real reason. "I-i". You froze. "Jez spit it out already.". Said Leorio. ' Ever since she's been here all she does is avoid people and can barely complete a sentence.' Leorio thought.

Kurapika had his eyes closed waiting for your response.Gon stared at you waiting for an answer. You took a deep breath then giggled. Everyone was confused at the action, so far you just been quiet and antisocial. "My reason is that...i don't have one, im just here, just because.". The captain had a stern look on his face. "Are you okay there sir?" You asked. He walked up to you and your body became stift. "Your name was Clementine right?" He asked. "Yeah".

He grabbed your right arm."H-hey what are you!-" He pulled up the sleeve to reveal your tattoo revealing the crest of your tribe. 'Strange what does that symbol mean?'Thought Kurapika. "Huh what's that?" Said Gon. You pulled your arm and put the sleeve back into place. "Last chance girl". You swallowed hard. "I'm here to stop a trade market, and if you knew what this meant, you would understand right?" you said covering your lower arm. "so what's the big deal you got a tattoo, and if you're stopping a trade market i'm assuming it's about a business you own going down hill right? So now you're wiping out the competition". You turned to face Leorio. "What no not even close". You retorted. "Well its obvious its about money so no need me to judge you." He said happily. You were about to flat out smack him for insulting you and your tribe's past. "Oh please i'm sure her reasons isn't as disgraceful as yours. "That's it that was strike three time to clean up the rest of the Kurta bloodline. " Said Leorio angry.

'Woe that was so out of line!' You thought. Kurapika angered by that statement demanded for him to take it back. As Leorio walked towards the door, you moved out the way. "Thats Mr.Leorio". They both took their differences with them. You however is a little worried about the Leorio man, Kurapika looks like he can handle himself, but Leorio, man bring a knife to a gunfight why don't you. "Hey get back here"! The captain called. "let them go, you can't understand a person unless you know what makes them angry". Aunt Mito told me that. "Basically boys will be boys as we put it in my tribe". You said. You sighed then started walking to where the boys are. "Don't worry i'll make sure they don't kill each other in this storm". You said. You can feel Guardian wanting to come out and help you. 'Dont worry ill be fine'. You thought. Of course he heard you, but you can still feel the determination. Walking up you can see them faintly in the terrible weather. "Take back what you said about my clan Leorio, i'll forgive you if you repent"!

"You owe me an apology, and I'm not telling you again, and i'm not repenting to anything!" he pulls out a knife. "Jez so he did bring a knife to a gunfight". You said to yourself. They prepared to fight, until you saw one of the crew mates fly towards the edge of the ship. Not enough to think you ran towards and grabbed him by the wrist before it was too late, unfortunately you slipped due to his body weight and the slippery wood. You felt someone grab your ankles and just before Gon went overboard the other two grabbed him. You saw that the man was under water so you pulled him up. After the storm the only thing you got was a lecture, yeah well not just you Gon too, saying how reckless we were. " But it's fine you caught us, you both did". They both looked surprised by his answer. You however am just glad you're not being criticised by complete strangers, yet again Gon did had a fair point, but to be all in honesty Guardian would have saved you if they didn't.

That crew member came out to thank Gon for catching him. "But I didn't catch you, Clementine did." said Gon. "Uh"... was the only thing you could make out. "Oh wow really, thank you so much miss". "Oh no problem, i'm just glad I can help someone". You said. smiling. "Were not the only ones that helped save you, they did too" said Gon pointing at Kurapika and Leorio. "He's right thank you so much." said the crewman. "Please no thanks necessary". Said Kurapika looking away. "Yeah no problem , we're just glad to see that you made it okay . Said Leorio. Kurapika noticed Leorio's sudden kindness. "Yes me too, well I have to get back at my post right away." said the crewman he ran back to work and Kurapika chuckled. He noticed and asked what's so funny. Kurapika apologized for his rudeness and so did Leorio gladly taking it back. Glad that's out the way the captain came out to tell us."You four are growing on me, i'll make sure you arrive there safely. walking away you let out a sigh of relief. "What's the matter Clementine?" you looked at Gon. "Hm oh it's nothing". You're just glad the captain is in a good mood.

"Alright"! Yelled Gon in excitement. You couldn't help but smile at the action. 'Well guys I'm almost there, just hang in there i'll be able to save you soon'.


	3. 3

Chapter 3

Getting off the boat you had a piece of paper that indicating that you need to make it to Zaban city. Looking at a map from a billboard the other boys came up. "Huh that's odd?" Said Leorio. "What is?" Gon questioned. "Well uh, we're here, that's the tree and that's Zaban city the opposite from where we're supposed to be. " You thought about it for a minute. "Are you sure you didn't misheard the captain?" Asked Kurapika. "I don't think so he told me to go to the cedar tree." Gon answered. 'Trim the fat huh' You remembered what the captain said, about his say in so. Staring at the bus, a lot of people were getting on it. "I see so it's a trap."You said softly to yourself. "Man and this note isn't any help at all, it says Zaban city but not where !" Leorio yelled in annoyance. "Our task is to find the site with only limited information, this is just another test to see if we're worthy enough to take the hunter exam." Kurapika explained.

"I'm gonna check out the cedar tree." said Gon and you followed. You heard complaining behind you next thing you knew Kurapika was following you both as well. Later Leorio caught up saying he was just keeping you guys company, you turned around walking backwards. "Yeah I'm sure a group of three people need company". You chuckled. He gave you a death stare for that comment. Walking straight again you noticed a town near by. Walking into the small and creepy abandoned village, you looked around. "No one's here." You said. "Man this is creepy, not a single soul out here". Said Leorio. "No there's a bunch of people here." said Gon. "What"? Leorio questioned. "Hmm"? You looked at Gon wondering if he's right, you couldn't sense anyone.

Just then a door opened revealing people in clocks and strange masks holding onto objects one even has a crow on his arm, in the middle was a old lady. You all stared as she kept repeating the word "Exciting" then said. "It's time for the exciting multiple choice quiz"! Music started playing. With one brow up and one down with of course your eyes wide with confusion, you wondered if this was just some prank. "Let me guess you four are headed to the cedar tree, there's only one way to get there you have to make it pass this town first. As she explained that you guys had to pass by answering a single question by choosing 1 or 2 within five seconds, and if any of you get it wrong you all will fail."Oh I see it's just another trail before taking the exam". Said Kurapika. "So wait if Kurapika gets it wrong then I fail, or if Clementine gets it wrong too we all still fail"? You didn't like the idea of everyone losing on someone else's account.

"Not exactly,but if was vise versa all would be inedible". said Kurapika sarcastically. "You mind repeating that?!" growled Leorio. "Guys please stop this isn't the time." You said worryingly, the last thing you wanted was them arguing during a trial. "Guys it's okay if one of us get it right then we will all move on , and i'm real bad at quizzes." Said Gon rubbing the back of his head. "That is one way to look at it." You said agreeing. "True". "Fair point". The other two agreed. "Hey hey, hurry it up or I might answer it for you". Said a guy behind you all. "And who are you?" asked Leorio. "He's been following us ever since we left." You said. "R-really?" He answered shocked. "Yeah sorry kid I couldn't help but overhear your conversation." "Well instead of gloating, just go right on ahead then". You said annoyed. "Well he is eager and confident, let's see what kind of question this is". Said Leorio. "I'm okay with that". Said Gon. "No objections here". Said Kurapika. You moved out the way as well. The women asked the question. "Your mother and your true love have been taken by evil villains, choose 1 for your mother or 2 for your true love, which one is saved and which one dies?'

You put a hand over your mouth and gasp. 'What kind of question is this?!' You thought to yourself. The man answered his mother because you can never replace your mother. She let him pass and Leorio was just complaining about the answer. You on the other hand was thinking. "Wait this is a question based on real life actuations. But choosing a lover or your mother is difficult,so why make us choose?' Leorio was going on about how there is no right answer for it. 'Wait that's it!' You thought. 'There is no right answer!' You and Kurapika thought. "W-wait"! You telled to get Leorio's attention. "Leorio-"! Kurapika tried to tell him but she stopped you both saying if you both tell him your all disqualified.

'So those two already figured it out". She asked you the same question but this time a son and daughter. While counting down Leorio was grunting he walked over to a pile of wood. You shut your eyes tightly. 'Please...Please don't do anything reckless'. You thought. Before she got to one you opened your eyes seeing that he was about to attract her. "No stop"! Kurapika blocked the attack and a sigh of relief escaped your lips. seeing that he is still hostile you step up to help pull Leorio off Kurapika. "Out of the way Kurapika this old hag needs to be taught a lesson! Didn't you hear me Clementine I said move!" "You idiot just think for a second"! You yelled. "Would you please calm down!" Kurapika yelled back. "Why the hell would I do that"?! You were able to pull him away a bit. "Because we got it right"! You yelled ,letting him go he asked how, as Kurapika explained why. Leorio apologised for nearly beating the hell out her.

She opened up the real passage and told you all that there is a couple that will serve as navigators. You all thanked her. Then Gon suddenly spoke. "Man I can't figure it out". With that the three of you chuckled, Kurapika said that the quiz was already over."I know but what if it happens and I have to make a choice. You clenched your fists at the thought. You all said your goodbyes and farewells. Walking inside the tunnel Gon asked you something. "Hey Clementine"? "Hmm"? "Well I was wondering, what does that tattoo on your arm there mean"? He pointed at your arm. "Oh uh this? It's just a symbol of my tribe". You weren't lying you just wasn't gonna tell him everything. You pulled up your sleeve revealing your mark. "Really what tribe is that"? He asked.

"Were called the renascence it means reborn, our tribe leader chose that name because in a way we are reborn". You explained. "What the? That sounds weird, what exactly what were you reborn into"? Said Leorio. Pulling your sleeve down you answered. "I don't wanna talk about it". You didn't want to explain your past. "What kind of answer is that, don't you th-". He was interrupted. "I-I don't like being questioned either"! You jogged up ahead of them to avoid being near them. "Hey wait up"! He was about to chase you down with more questions until Kurapika stopped him. "If she doesn't want to answer then let's not make her". Gon saw you walking ahead of them. "I'm gonna see if she's alright". They nodded and Gon caught up to you.

Two hours later Gon had no luck trying to get you to talk so he went back to the others to give you some space. You can hear Leorio yelling about it's been two hours, two hours ago. Sighing you saw a cabin in a far distance. "Guys there's a house up on the end". You heard grunting and the word finally. Making it the cabin first, you waited for the others to arrive. After they finally caught up with you, you avoided looking or making eye contact. Leorio knocked on the door,no answer."Is anyone home"?! Still no answer. "Maybe not"? Gon answered. He opened the door to see a big mess, a man wounded on the ground and a women being held by a creature. You pulled out your detachable wooden staff. "What the hell is that?!" Leorio asked.

" It appears to be a kideeko, it can take on human forms and they are extremely intelligent ". Said Kurapika. The Kideeko ran out by breaking a window. "Guardian"! He appears and of course everyone's shock."W-what the hell is that thing"?! Said a very shocked Leorio. "This is an order protect this man and Leorio at all costs do not help me in any way, do I make myself clear"! You said in a very stern voice. He nods "Don't worry sir we'll get your wife back". You said in the most calmest tone ever.You were off and so was Gon, chasing down this beast Kurapika caught up. 'I can't see anything in this forest'. You thought. You saw Gon climbing up the tree branches realizing he can see better in the dark you followed him.

'Wow its pitch black and he can see out here...Cool'. You saw Gon fell "He-Hey"! You climb down. "Woe that's amazing"! Was all you heard. "Are you okay"? "Yeah i'm fine, did you know they can talk"? He asked. "Well no ,but I assume they can if their gonna disguise themselves as humans". "If they can that just means this is gonna be a lot easier". He jumped up onto the trees again. "Huh hey wait what does that mean"? You followed. Gon tricked the beast getting it to dropped the women. You caught her,but to your unfortunate circumstances the branch you jumped onto broke. You yelp and Kurapika caught you both. "Are you both alright"? "I um, i'm fine. What about you miss are you okay"? She nodded.sitting up straight Kurapika asked her some questions and she begged to see her husband. You looked up to see Guardian was walking towards you all.

"Guardian what are you doing here I thought you were looking after Leorio and the husband"? "I was worried about you guys so I came to help". He explained. "Uh huh". you grabbed a rock,you slowly stood up and threw the rock as hard as you can causing him to back up. You attached the rods together making them a staff and pointed at his throat. "H-How did you know"? He said. "Two reasons. One he doesn't have a good of a vocabulary as you do, and two he would never disobey my orders. So let me ask you this While Gon is chasing that one how many of you is there"? Scared he moved out the way of your staff . You quickly tried to stop him but he got away."i'm going after him". You ran after the kideeko.

Not really sure where to look you saw one of them hiding.before you could attack all you heard was yelling from one of the beasts. Next thing you know you were all being validated. Kurapika was known for his intelligence, Gon for his great observation and Leorio was known for kindness, you well they did mention that you were known for being protective over the victim and knew about the fake so they passed you for being as a protector. Feeling happy that you past Guardian hugged you from behind and picked you up rubbing his cheek on top of your head. "Hey Clementine who's that"? Said Gon. "More or likely WHAT is it"?! Said Leorio. "Uh rude he has feelings Leorio". You said. "Yeah but, seriously what is it"? Guardian sat down holding and playing with his feet.

"This is Guardian one of three peculiarities of me". You explained. "Huh"? Both Gon and Leorio said. "Oh I see he's you but can resemble his own personality". Kurapika understood. "Yes he's the good side of me". You said petting Guardian. "I do not want to see her bad side if he's her good side". Said Leorio to himself although everyone heard it. "So who are the others Clementine"? Gon asked. Well there's knight, he's my protection and then there's Fray my bad side". You explained. "If you are done having this conversation we should be able to take you to the exam building. Said one of the kideekos. You nodded towards Guardian and he disappears. You all were being held up by the flying kideekos.

Exhaling you thought about how you shouldnt of made guardian's appearance known. 'well it's been done can't do anything about it'. Hearing Leorio arguing and yelling you suddenly turn your gaze to Kurapika. You remembered that he wasn't shocked by his appearance unlike Leorio and how he understood what you said about who Guardian is, instead of making you repeat yourself or being judged by him. "Hmm…" you remembered when he caught you. With a blank stare and a blush you thought, 'I hope he dont realized he grabbed assed me while catching me. You saw him turn his head so you whipped yours back. He turned to face you. 'I wonder, who is she"? You looked at Gon. 'He wasn't afraid of seeing him, he thought of Guardian as an actual friend. You were starting to fall asleep. 'I wonder what tomorrow will bring me?' You thought


	4. 4

I try to make as short as I can so im sorry if its too short but I hope you like

The last stop has been made, and so far you were nervous not from taking the test no…..from strangers. You didn't think this would bother you, but yet again home had no strangers. You knew everyone on the streets. Feeling a little uncomfortable you went in your backpack and pulled out a book you went back to where you were, chapter thirty two out of fifty. Reading at a fast pace you got to chapter thirty six. You heard the captain yell something about a storm so you marked the page and went into a room with other candidates. Finding a spot in a corner you read again. The ship shifted side by side causing a lot of people to get sea sick. 'What no way the king was killed by his daughter, meh I didn't like her anyway'. You thought. "Here you go mister chew on this it will make you feel better". You heard a little boy talk but it didn't distract you from reaching your goal, the end of the book. You have the second one in your book sack. "Hmmm". Two more left, oh my god I get to finally find out who Uela gets to marry and how her life turns out.

"Hey girl are you death!" yelled the captain. "Huh"? You responded. The captain wants you in his quarters. 'Crap what did I do'? You thought. Marking and closing your book you made it to a room with three other boys. One with dark green hair and the size of a child, one with blond hair about the same age as you, and one with black hair about i'm guessing...uh twenty five. You stood next to the older one looking down to avoid eye contact. So how about you guys tell me your names". Said the captain. "My names Gon". Said the little boy. "Kurapika". Said the blond. "Leorio said the man. The captain looked at you next."My...name is Clementine". You said a little shyly."So tell me all four of you, why do you want to become hunters". Your heart beated fast. 'What? If they knew why I wanted to be a hunter, then i'll be labeled as a freak!. You tried to relax. "I want to become a hunter because my dad is a hunter". You turned your gaze at the younger boy. 'Wait is that really it? I don't think that a real reason, but who am I to judge'. You thought.

"Wait a minute kid you don't have to tell him anything! It's none of his business why were taking the exam." said Lerio. "Why it's not a secret". Said Gon. "He's not a examiner you don't have to say anything. " My reasons are personal". said Kurapika". "Well what about you missy"? "Huh..i um…" You didn't dare to answer. You knew you shouldn't tell everyone about your trade your mother made against you and your other four siblings, at least your real ones. "Huh alright then, hey tell the examiners we have some drop outs". Said the captain. 'What?! But I just got here!'. You thought. "Wait what do you mean?". Said Leorio. "Still haven't figured it out huh, you see the hunter exam has already begun". "It has?" said all three of you. The captain explained that he had the say in so and that no one made the cut.

"So ill ask again, and think carefully this time." Said the captain. Kurapika explained that it was revenge for his clan and that it was the phantom troupe, that's so tragic. You couldn't believe a band of bandits killed everyone he knew. Lerio explained it was for money which made you look at him in disgust. "E-excuse me"? You stuttered. "well of course money can buy everything you could ever want ". He said greedily "If money can only buy you class Leorio". Kurapika commented. "that's miser Leorio to you brat where are your manners". They exchanged a few unpleasant words until Leorio was gonna say something back, but the captain interrupted them. "So what about you girly?" Your heart raced while listening to them you didn't think of a cover up for the real reason. "I-i". You froze. "Jez spit it out already.". Said Leorio. ' Ever since she's been here all she does is avoid people and can barely complete a sentence.' Leorio thought.

Kurapika had his eyes closed waiting for your response.Gon stared at you waiting for an answer. You took a deep breath then giggled. Everyone was confused at the action, so far you just been quiet and antisocial. "My reason is that...i don't have one, im just here, just because.". The captain had a stern look on his face. "Are you okay there sir?" You asked. He walked up to you and your body became stift. "Your name was Clementine right?" He asked. "Yeah".

He grabbed your right arm."H-hey what are you!-" He pulled up the sleeve to reveal your tattoo revealing the crest of your tribe. 'Strange what does that symbol mean?'Thought Kurapika. "Huh what's that?" Said Gon. You pulled your arm and put the sleeve back into place. "Last chance girl". You swallowed hard. "I'm here to stop a trade market, and if you knew what this meant, you would understand right?" you said covering your lower arm. "so what's the big deal you got a tattoo, and if you're stopping a trade market i'm assuming it's about a business you own going down hill right? So now you're wiping out the competition". You turned to face Leorio. "What no not even close". You retorted. "Well its obvious its about money so no need me to judge you." He said happily. You were about to flat out smack him for insulting you and your tribe's past. "Oh please i'm sure her reasons isn't as disgraceful as yours. "That's it that was strike three time to clean up the rest of the Kurta bloodline. " Said Leorio angry.

'Woe that was so out of line!' You thought. Kurapika angered by that statement demanded for him to take it back. As Leorio walked towards the door, you moved out the way. "Thats Mr.Leorio". They both took their differences with them. You however is a little worried about the Leorio man, Kurapika looks like he can handle himself, but Leorio, man bring a knife to a gunfight why don't you. "Hey get back here"! The captain called. "let them go, you can't understand a person unless you know what makes them angry". Aunt Mito told me that. "Basically boys will be boys as we put it in my tribe". You said. You sighed then started walking to where the boys are. "Don't worry i'll make sure they don't kill each other in this storm". You said. You can feel Guardian wanting to come out and help you. 'Dont worry ill be fine'. You thought. Of course he heard you, but you can still feel the determination. Walking up you can see them faintly in the terrible weather. "Take back what you said about my clan Leorio, i'll forgive you if you repent"!

"You owe me an apology, and I'm not telling you again, and i'm not repenting to anything!" he pulls out a knife. "Jez so he did bring a knife to a gunfight". You said to yourself. They prepared to fight, until you saw one of the crew mates fly towards the edge of the ship. Not enough to think you ran towards and grabbed him by the wrist before it was too late, unfortunately you slipped due to his body weight and the slippery wood. You felt someone grab your ankles and just before Gon went overboard the other two grabbed him. You saw that the man was under water so you pulled him up. After the storm the only thing you got was a lecture, yeah well not just you Gon too, saying how reckless we were. " But it's fine you caught us, you both did". They both looked surprised by his answer. You however am just glad you're not being criticised by complete strangers, yet again Gon did had a fair point, but to be all in honesty Guardian would have saved you if they didn't.

That crew member came out to thank Gon for catching him. "But I didn't catch you, Clementine did." said Gon. "Uh"... was the only thing you could make out. "Oh wow really, thank you so much miss". "Oh no problem, i'm just glad I can help someone". You said. smiling. "Were not the only ones that helped save you, they did too" said Gon pointing at Kurapika and Leorio. "He's right thank you so much." said the crewman. "Please no thanks necessary". Said Kurapika looking away. "Yeah no problem , we're just glad to see that you made it okay . Said Leorio. Kurapika noticed Leorio's sudden kindness. "Yes me too, well I have to get back at my post right away." said the crewman he ran back to work and Kurapika chuckled. He noticed and asked what's so funny. Kurapika apologized for his rudeness and so did Leorio gladly taking it back. Glad that's out the way the captain came out to tell us."You four are growing on me, i'll make sure you arrive there safely. walking away you let out a sigh of relief. "What's the matter Clementine?" you looked at Gon. "Hm oh it's nothing". You're just glad the captain is in a good mood.

"Alright"! Yelled Gon in excitement. You couldn't help but smile at the action. 'Well guys I'm almost there, just hang in there i'll be able to save you soon'.


End file.
